The Celebration of Cell's Defeat
by Kirtha Tiwele
Summary: short story The Z-fighters have a party after Cell's defeat and they shoot off fireworks.


Author's Note: This is a short story that came to my mind when I was editing my pictures that I took at the fourth of July and while I was watching Rutobuka, a DBZ artist. Timeline is set around the end of the Cell games and starting of the Buu saga. I hope you all enjoy it. I am still working on my other story I'm hoping I will be able to finish it by the end of this year. It already got six chapters done on it. Please note I didn't have some proof read this for me. Therefore, if there are any errors I apologize in advance.

**Enjoy!**

**The Celebration of Cell's Defeat**

Bulma thought this would be a good idea to hold a party to cheer everyone up over the lost of Goku. She called everyone to tell them about the party. When she called the Son family, she didn't know if they would even show up. The phone rang and rang, finally someone picked up the phone. "Hello, Son household." said a boy's voice. Bulma paused for a second and then replied with, "Hey, Gohan it's me, Bulma. Is Chichi there?" She could faintly hear someone crying in the background, "Sorry, Bulma she cannot come to the phone right now. Did you need something?"

"Well...I was thinking of holding a party to cheer everyone up..."

Gohan interrupted her, "I think a party would be a good thing for mom, to get out and be with everyone." There was a crash in the background, "I got to go Bulma." Before Bulma could respond, Gohan hung up the phone. Vegeta came walking in carrying Trunks by the leg as he was crying his head off. Bulma turned to look at them. She couldn't help but to giggle at them. "Woman! take care of this child!" Bulma walked over to them. She took Trunks from him, once in her arms he stopped crying. "He was crying because you were holding him upside down." Vegeta growled at her and left for the gravity room. She looked down at Trunks, talking in a baby voice, "Bath time for you. We're going to have a party." Trunks giggled, as she walked to the bathroom to wash him up. The whole time she was saying, still in baby voice, "Bath time for Trunks."

Later that day, everyone had gathered at Capsule Corp to have their party. The Son family still hadn't shown up. Bulma started to wonder if they would actually come even after saying they would come. Everyone, except Vegeta, was worried about them. Bulma looked out the front door waiting to see if they were come. Krillin walked up to Bulma, "Maybe I should go check on them..." The front doors open making Krillin look at the door. Walked in was Gohan carrying Chichi. Chichi looked depressed, "I told her that she shouldn't drive. But she tried it anyways." said Gohan as they stood in the doorway. Bulma pushed Trunks into Krillin's arms and ran over to Chichi. "Is she ok?" asks Bulma

"Yeah, just a little shaken up is all." claims Gohan.

"You ok, little guy?" asks Krillin as he walks up to them. Gohan looks up at him, and nods. Gohan asks Bulma, "Mind if she lays down for a while and rests?"

"Sure...This way." She says as she leads the way. As they walk past the doorway of the party room, everyone notices Gohan carrying Chichi. Yamcha quickly runs over and asks, "Let me help you out." Gohan hands Chichi over to Yamcha, carrying her in the marriage carrying position. He followed Bulma to the room. Gohan looked into the party room to see all of the Z-Fighters there. He gazed looking at all of them. They all were quite, unsure what to say to the little guy that just lost his father. He looked over his shoulder as he watched Bulma and Yamcha go into the bedroom to lay Chichi down. Gohan turned to go to the bedroom to be with his mother, when a hand reached down and grabbed his shoulder. Gohan looks over he shoulder to see Piccolo standing there. Gohan tried to smile at him. "Come, Gohan. Join the party and let your mother rest." Gohan was going to protest but Piccolo just stared at him with those deep dark eyes. Gohan sighed and followed Piccolo into the party room where everyone was hanging out.

Many hours past, Bulma came up to Gohan and said, "You should go get your mom the fireworks are going to start soon." Gohan nods. "What are these fireworks you speak of, woman?" ask Vegeta.

"Oh you'll see soon enough." answer Bulma as she gave him an evil grin

"Woman! Answer me!"

Bulma giggled and walked off leaving Vegeta there growling. "OK EVERYONE! LETS HEAD OUTSIDE FOR THE FIREWORKS!" yelled Bulma so everyone could hear her. Everyone went outside and waited for Gohan and Chichi to come before they would start firing off the fireworks.

After a few minutes, Gohan appears from around the house, with his mother following him. Her eyes and face were wet from all the crying she had done while in the bedroom. They walked over to the group and found a spot to sit on the ground to watch the fireworks. Bulma looked around to see if everyone was comfortable. She also sat down on the ground putting Trunks never her. Vegeta was leaning against a tree, with his arms across his chest, close to where Bulma and Trunks sat. Bulma reached into her pocket and pulled out a remote, she pushed the button. With in seconds fireworks went flying into the sky. The moment heard the screeching of the fireworks he quickly dives bombed Bulma and turned Super Saiyan. He had an energy ball in the palm of this hand ready to shoot at the on coming attackers. Bulma gasped, Trunks giggling, and everyone else turned to look at Vegeta. Yamcha and Krillin couldn't help but busting out into laugher. Vegeta growled at them, which only made them laugh harder. A voice from underneath him spoke with a giggle in its voice, "Those are fireworks." As an arm came out from underneath him pointing into the sky as the fireworks were still going off. Vegeta looked up to see colorful lights in the sky. He couldn't help but notice now that the voice was also giggling at him. He quickly got up, he had a slight blush on his face from the embarrassment. He stomped off back into the house.


End file.
